


All in With Amilyn

by LJ_Pynn



Series: Admirals' Allegiances [1]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banging your boss, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Gnarly - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oral Sex, Seduction, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: The dreaded FIRST ORDER has fled, allowing the remaining members of the RESISTANCE to survive. Vice Admiral Holdo eyes ace pilot Poe Dameron for a private celebration of their survival.





	All in With Amilyn

Poe looked back to The Supremacy, it’s guns now silent.

“What are they playing at, General?” he asked, turning around to Leia. “Why would they stop?”

Leia didn’t answer. She looked on at the massive First Order ship as the hyperdrive engines began to glow behind it. Poe noticed tears gathering in the General’s eyes.

“Ben.” she muttered as the destroyer departed at lightspeed. Poe still didn’t understand, but had no time to question any further before Leia’s holocommunicator began go off. She quickly regained herself and activated it. From the base of the device, a hologram appeared with a familiar colourful figure. 

“Leia!” Admiral Holdo shouted with excitement and relief. “And Captain Flyboy.” she said quieter, smirking. “I’m glad you guys made it in one piece.”

“Oh, more or less.” Leia replied. “And I’m happy we still have you.” she followed, with deep sincerity in her voice. The Admiral nodded to her old friend, glad that she could live to continue to serve.

“All according to your plan, Admiral?” Poe asked jokingly with a smile on his face. Holdo’s eyes darted back to him.

“Oh, for sure Captain.” she said back, another grin on her face, but soon asking with a more serious tone, “What happened, General?”

Leia thought for a moment, then finally answered “I’ll tell you on The Raddus. Now turn your ship around and come pick us up.”

“Right, I wouldn’t think being cramped in that shuttle is too comfortable.” Holdo said as the massive command ship began to turn true.

“Beats open space.” Leia retorted with a hint of scoff in her tone. 

 _\-----_  

Leia stepped off of the shuttle ramp, her arms out to greet the purple-haired friend who was waiting eagerly in the hangar. Holdo fell into her arms, happy to see Leia again with her own eyes. She looked up to the door of the shuttle, Poe and the remaining Resistance command crew beginning to deboard. As he started to walk across the hangar to assist with the rest of the arriving shuttles, he stopped for a moment, looking back to Holdo. He gave a small smile and a short nod of approval before sprinting off again. Her eyes lingered on him, still admiring his fiery spirit as he still ran back to the action to help the others.

“Let’s get to the bridge.” Leia said, placing her palm on Holdo’s shoulder, snapping her out of her distraction. She turned around to Leia and nodded, with a very visible smile she was unable to hold back. Leia shook her head and let out a slight snicker, knowing exactly what her friend was thinking. “Come on, 3PO.” She said, waving over to the confused protocol droid who was standing next to them.

“Most curious.” he said as he momentarily studied Holdo’s aroused composure, before joining Leia on the way to the command deck.

\-----

“General. We’ve got a message out to the Outer Rim, but no answer yet.” the young Lieutenant Ko Connix said across the room. Her voice echoed in the nearly empty bridge, occupied only by herself, Poe at a console near the front of the bridge, and Holdo standing over Leia as she took seat in the command chair.

“Thanks, Ko.” Leia said, nodding to her. “You’re relieved for the night. We’ll meet you down there after we jump.”

“We’ll be happy the guest of honour with us.” Connix said, smiling to Leia before she got up from her terminal and left to join the rebels on the deck below, who were celebrating their narrow escape and quick recovery of their General.

“And we are…” Poe began to speak, as the fuel indicator turned from red to green, “primed to jump! Whenever you’re ready, General.” He swung his seat around and stood to join the two women at the helm.

“That’s this one here, right? The big silver one?” Leia asked sarcastically, indicating to the large throttle and looking up at Poe with a cheeky smile. The three looked out to the large viewport ahead of them as Leia pushed the lever forward and the space around them changed from black to blue as they shot into Hyperspace.

“Well, I’d say that makes for a good end to a long work day.” Leia said to the two fellow Resistance Leaders. “Let’s not leave the rest waiting.” She reached her hand up to Poe, to help her out of the seat.

“Actually, go on ahead. I’ll meet you two down there.” Poe said after returning the General to her feet and sitting back down at his console. “I just want to run a few more diagnostics to make extra sure we’re in the clear. It shouldn’t take more than a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Commander. We’ll see you down there.” she said to the concerned pilot.

“ _Commander_?” He quickly asked.

“Commander.” She assured him.

Holdo followed Leia to the door while Poe had his eyes glued to the viewscreen. Just before she stepped out, Holdo put her hand over Leia’s shoulder ahead of her, stopping her in her tracks.

“I think I’ll stick back for a moment or two.” She told Leia, her voice nearly at a whisper. “Help him with his _diagnostics_.”

Leia looked back at her friend of so many years first with derision, but then shook her head in accepting disapproval. “I don’t suppose I can stop you this time?” 

“Like you ever could.” Holdo quickly said back, smirking. The General rolled her eyes and continued out of the room. The lustful admiral closed the door and locked it, should any wanderers decide to come around. She turned back around to see her new planned squeeze still staring at the console, unaware that she was still in the room.

“So,” she called out to him as he jumped in his seat, startled by her voice, “ _Commander_.”

“Admiral?” He looked over to her. “Uh, anything I can help you with?”

“Maybe.” She began to walk toward him. “But I wanted to personally commend you for your bravery today.”

“With the dreadnought?” Poe asked. “That was a group effort, Admiral. A costly one, actually.”

“That’s not all you did today.”

“Ma’am?” He stood from his chair as she finally got close to him.

“Your little mutiny stunt. You stood up to authority. You took command.” She kept getting closer and closer to him, driving his back to the wall behind him. “Didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.” She continued, her voice falling to a more seductive tone. “And for your strength, you deserve more than just a promotion.”

Her chest was just inches from his. Her tall footgear gaver her extra height over him, making her look down to peer onto his face, irresistibly alluring even with the confused expression it bore. She'd seen pictures of the dashing young pilot on previous missions, but finally met him in person today. Now, so close and in her grasp, she could take it all in. But she was curious. Unsure of how he'd react to her behaviour in the coming moments. She wondered if he'd accept her willingly, or if she would have to convince him further. He certainly wasn't the first young man she'd made this kind of move on, but she almost wouldn't mind if he ended up being her last. A man of his attitude, his skill in a cockpit, and his apparent sexual glow would be like a final prize she'd worked up to. As she stood over him, he was trying not to make eye contact with is incredibly forward authority figure standing over him. Poe was unable to move away, having been driven into the corner between the wall and the computer console.

“Admiral…” He tried to speak.

“Amilyn.” She interrupted before he could continue.

“Wh… what?”

“Call me Amilyn. ‘Admiral’ is too formal.” She smiled deeply while raising the back of her hand to rest on Poe’s chest. She felt his heart racing. She began to suspect his trepidation, but continued her slow burn of seduction until she was sure of what he would do.

“Ad… uh... Amilyn?” He said, he said desperately. “Look, I don’t think--”

“You don’t have to.” she quickly cut him off, knowing now she would have to try harder to get him to comply. She began sliding her hand down his chest, slowly approaching his waist. Poe let out a heavy breath as he jerked his head away.

“We c--” again trying to speak, as she cut him off once more, this time momentarily placing her finger over his lips. He trembled as her other hand continued even further down, trying to slip under his belt.

“Commander.” she said, taking her finger away, “Look at me.” She demanded. Poe didn’t dare, still considering how he can try to slip away.

“Poe!” She exclaimed. He slowly turned his head back again, with an intensely hot burn of fury in his eyes, meeting her gaze of unfiltered lust. Against his intent, the look only served to make her want him more. She took his hand in her own spare, placing it on her thigh.

“I owe you for your bravery, Poe. I want you, and I'll show you that you want me, too. Take a break from your daily routine and don’t _resist_ this.”

For just a second he thought of throwing her to the ground, sure he could easily overpower her. He protested this idea, of course. He knowing the repercussions for assaulting his Admiral. Even if he could tell anyone the truth, they’d never believe him. She left him little choice, and now they both knew it.

“Well?” She asked sternly. The reluctant pilot stood with a scowl on his face, still looking into her eyes for a second more before slowly nodding his head.

“I thought so.” She said, before violently grabbing his hand from her thigh, raising it over his head and pinning him to the wall, harder than she had thus far.

Poe stood shocked at her apparent strength while she leaned her face closer, forcing her lips against his. He rolled his eyes in dismay. Her other hand, still just under his belt, once again began it’s slow descent.

“Wait!” he blurted out, speaking past her pressured lips. She took the smallest step back, a look of anger and confusion on her face at his interrupting order.

“If we’re going to do this, _Amilyn,_ ” he said with his voice raised, sharply reciting her name and grabbing her arm tightly, “we’re going to do this on my terms.”

Now he didn't dare break eye-contact. He felt that he was at least in control of the situation he'd wanted to avoid, but she knew better. Still, the admiral was taken back by his push for authority, which she admired now more than ever. At his harsh mentioning of her name, she felt her arousal growing in anticipation for what was to follow.

“That’s it!” She shouted, her eyes opening wide. “That’s the fiery flyboy I’m looking for!”

She wanted this version of him. The pilot she'd heard the stories of. Although her desires grew from the heated look in his eyes and his firm grip on her body, she couldn't let him continue feeling his misconception of control over her. Amilyn grabbed his arm and forced it behind his back, quickly spinning him around and once again slamming him to the wall. The pilot was still in her control and she would soon have him carnally, but not if she had to keep him pinned for the entirety of their time together. She would planned on the table, or even the cold floor, but was intrigued at the idea of his terms. She leaned closer, her mouth hovering just behind his ear.

“Name them.” she ordered.

 

\-----

 

“Are these the conditions we make you guys stay in?” Amilyn asked while looking around Poe's quarters. She was used to her luxurious space back on the Ninka. The doors closed behind him. Poe looked at her, visibly annoyed.  “I suppose this will do.” She said, reminding herself that her own ship had fallen to the First Order.

“Well, I'm glad it ‘will do _’_ for you.” Poe said to her while she took a seat at the foot of his bed. As she began to remove her long boots, Poe looked up to the security camera above the viewport. He took stand on the desk just below it, pulling a wire to cut off power to it. Holdo had agreed to let him take her to his room and stay out of any public eye, even though she would have been excited to get caught with him. Poe stepped down from the desk as she placed her hair-brace and silver bracelets onto it. He looked as she ran her hand through her purple hair, allowing it to drop down to her shoulders.

 _‘Huh.’_ Poe thought, surprised that he actually found anything positive about this crude affair. He didn't notice the involuntary raising of his right brow when he looked at her, but she spotted it immediately. She leaned back on his bed, her arm supporting her as her crossed legs hanged from the side. She stared at Poe while he stood there awkwardly. This wasn't his first time laying with a woman, but definitely the first time with a demanding superior. He turned his head to the light switch. _‘Usually the first step.’_ he thought while he began to walk over to kill the lights.

“No.” Holdo's deviant voice stopped him. Poe turned to see her still leaned over on the bed.

“Oh…” he stopped and turned his body. _‘Lights on? Kinky, I guess. I'll give her that.’_ He slowly approached her. He began to take a seat next to her, wanting to get started and get this over with. She reached her hand out to his chest, lightly pushing him back up.

“No.” Amilyn repeated. He looked at her, confused again.

“I'm going to make myself _comfortable._ ” She began to undo the fastening at the back of her dress, pulling the neck wrap off ahead of her, revealing her low-cut collar to him. She shuffled behind her back some more to pull off the strap supporting her breasts. She pulled it from under the dress and threw it to his feet. “And you're going to stand there do the same. Why don't you start with that jacket?”

Poe was unsure of what she meant. _‘Is she asking me to…?’_ he asked himself. He looked to the door to make sure, again, that it was locked.

“Okay.” he said under his breath. As he began to pull the dark leather jacket off, Holdo felt  a rush of blood shoot down her body. She began to feel a warmth growing between her thighs. He pulled a chair from under the desk and placed the jacket on the back of it, then sat down. When he began to lean down to remove his shoes, she could see the muscles flexing under his long, tight sleeves. She slid her hand down past her waist, over the top of her dress, beginning to lightly knead the her tender self. She could feel her wetness growing under the thin layers of fabric. Poe stood back up, beginning to unbutton the top of his shirt. She watched as he pulled it off over his head, revealing just what she expected to see. She let in a breath at the sight of his well maintained body. The sweat glistened in the light of the room, bringing out every detail. Poe watched as the woman on his bed began to pull her long dress up to her waist to reveal her long slender legs, as well as the thin, lacey garment that hid her wetness. Her fingers glided below the piece of fabric and began to massage her lips. With her free hand, she pulled the top of her dress down further, letting her breasts fall out. Poe stared at her chest, caught off guard and stunned by the youthful appearance she'd maintained in her service. _‘No way she's fifty.’_

“Don't stop.” she let out, finding herself short of breath. The pilot complied, unlocking his belt, letting his pants become loose. He stepped toward her before letting them drop to the floor. She eyed the obvious bulge that sat level with her face. She bit her lip at the sight of his manhood. Her finger ran up her now soaking twat, lightly sliding over her clit. Her eyes snapped shut at the euphoric feeling that hit. She didn't notice the bed shift as he sat next to her. The feeling grew stronger when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Maybe you should let me _make you_ comfortable _,_ Amilyn.” At his voice, she looked up, barely able to open her eyes to see Poe's face now close to hers. He pushed her long hair out  of his way. Her breath grew quick as his head drew closer, placing his soft lips up her neck. His hand began to run over her thigh, feeling her smooth skin. Her nipples puckered as his chest started to rub against hers. As he went on,  she continued rubbing herself until she felt his hand slide to cradle her head. She looked at his eyes before he finally placed his lips against hers. She was surprised by his newfound enthusiasm. _'Oh… capt…’_ She began to think before he leaned his head back again.

“Oh… Commander _Dameron.”_ she drew out his name. “When did _you_ arrive?”

“You have a way of convincing someone, Amilyn.” he answered back smoothly. She loved the way her name sounded from him. She closed her eyes as he embraced her, their lips pressed against one another’s again. She rolled onto her back and let Poe continue his intimate gestures. She hadn’t gone into this with romance in mind, but _he_ had a way of convincing someone. She noticed her dress still bunched up at her waist and pushed her hot lover back for a moment. She started to slide the outfit back over her head. For just a moment she found herself trapped under the long purple piece before Poe finally freed her from it and tossed it to the floor, alongside the slowly growing pile of their clothes. She silently showed her gratitude through her eyes before he leaned over to assault her lips once more. Their open mouths gave way as he slid his tongue under hers. His hands moved smoothly over her fair skin, one around her back and the other around her breast. She would have smiled if she could when she felt the warm bulge under his shorts rub against her leg. She tried to position herself in a way to feel how big he might be underneath. He pulled back with a sexy grin on his face, propping himself up on his knees. She slid her back up against the wall at the head of the bed.  
  
“If you’re curious, I can just show it you.” He said, starting to slide them down. Her eyes grew wider until he suddenly paused, seemingly just a centimeter from revealing the rest of himself. “But maybe you should go first.”

 _‘Tease.’_ Amilyn thought to herself before complying with her subordinate’s suggestion. She slid her final piece of clothing down to her knees before he pulled them around her feet and discarded them. He looked down at her newly revealed quim while her hand went back to work on it.

 _‘Seriously, there is no way this woman is older than forty.’_ He nodded for a second before looking up to her face again, pointing to the hair on her head. “How did I know you’d be matching down there?” he asked sarcastically. She giggled at his comment before he finally dropped his undershorts, revealing his nearly solid cock to her.  
  
_‘And you match, too.’_ She thought as she eyed the beastly member that stood ahead of her. Amilyn repositioned herself, laying on her side and getting her head closer to meet it. Poe let out a breath of excitement as she began to reach her wet fingers ahead and wrapping them around him. Her hand moved back and forth, stroking him slowly for a time. She felt as it began to grow stronger in her hand. She looked back up to his face again, now licking her lips. She turned back down, beginning to lightly kiss up and down the length of his shaft. When she reached the tip again, she slipped her tongue out to meet it before finally wrapping her lips completely around it. Poe’s head fell back while he reached his hand out to grab hold of her colourful hair. She continued her magnificent mouthwork, inching herself further down his cock while her hand stroked the base. He was barely able to keep any of his focus while blood continued to rush from his head down to his head. Any thoughts he had that may have stopped him before were now far away. The only thing he could think about was the pleasure he felt as she began to hasten her movements around him as her tongue swirled around. He could almost feel the back of her throat at the end of him.

Amilyn felt his grip on her hair tighten. She began to recede, knowing she didn’t want him to finish before she got to. She finally drew back, letting in a much needed breath. Poe looked down and let her hair loose, his eyes barely able to stay open from the feeling of ecstasy she’d just given him.  She looked on her work in admiration. She watched as her slobber dripped down from his now fully hard, throbbing cock. She wanted it deep between her walls, now, but opted to wait a few moments more. She knew that she would be able to get a bit more out of him right now while he was dazed and compliant to her orders. She looked up to him again before laying back against the wall behind her.

“Alright, Flyboy. Your turn.” He heard as he began to snap back into reality. He looked down to her open legs. “Let’s see if that tongue of yours is good at anything beside twisting around mine.”

“Oh, I’m skilled in more places than a pilot’s seat, Amilyn.” He quietly assured her, knowing the sound of her name only made her hotter for him. He brought himself down to eye-level with her wet pussy, resting his chest on the bed, letting his legs protrude from the end of it. He wrapped an arm around her thigh, allowing him himself a second to get a better look at what he was about to work with. The bright purple patch of hair he’d noticed before contrasted against the darker purple colour of her inner lips. He began to kiss her inner thigh as his hand crept around to meet her wet area. His thumb began to caress the tender flesh. His kisses drew closer and closer, before his wet lips met hers. His tongue slipped out, taking the place of his thumb. As he heard her let out a breath of pleasure, he felt her hand land softly atop his head, his curled hair slipping between her fingers. He continued stroking her up and down with his tongue casually and lightly, at first. He then started to give more power, more variety. He slowly mouthed the letters of the aurebesh, continuing until he heard her pleasured moan as her fingers tightened around his hair. He settled on the letter that he now knew suited her best, repeating the motions over and over again, intermixing more tonguework when he deemed fit. As he went on, his thumb began to slowly rise up against her skin, gliding across her clit. She let out a quick shrill yelp, again tightening her fingers. Poe turned his eyes up to further gage her reaction, sure not to stop what he was doing. He saw her other hand cupped over her breast, her taut nipple clasp between her fingers. He could see her breathing heavily, her mouth open, eyes closed and head leaning against the wall.  He brought his eyes back down in front of him and started to become more and more vigorous with his mouth movement, rotating his thumb a bit faster around clit. One final time he felt her hand tighten, harder than ever before. He closed his eyes as he felt a small surge of her juices splash against his tongue and lips. Her grip fell loose immediately after. He began to draw back, letting in a breath as she tried to catch hers. He peered down to his bed sheet, which was now soaked directly under her lap.

While Amilyn regained her steady breath, she finally opened her eyes to look down at the skilled man between her legs. She saw as Poe licked what remained of her off of his lips before giving a pleased smile at his work. He got back to his knees and looked down to his cock, still hard between his legs, then back to her making sure she was ready to continue. She slid down from the wall, letting herself rest on the bed, holding just her head and chest up by her elbows. Poe began to lean down to meet her, positioning himself over her body. He went down to kiss her again, first on the neck as he had done before. She put an arm around his back, bringing his face back to hers so she could feel his lips on hers again. As her eyes shut, she felt a surprising intimacy with Poe, more-so than most of the men that preceded him in bed. His hand slid over her shoulder and he started to push himself back slightly. While she wanted to continue their warm embrace, she knew what was next. She looked to his waist as he grabbed his cock in his hand, leaning himself over her and bringing it to meet her excited pussy. She felt as he rubbed it against her wetness, sliding it up and down just like his tongue before. With a quick glance back to his eyes, she nodded, ready for him to proceed.

Her eyes closed as the tip of the spear began to pierce her. Poe pushed himself inside slowly, testing her waters to find the most comfortable position for them both. As he found his rhythm, he continued thrusting himself into her. He dropped his lip, letting his mouth open just enough to breath as he listened to the sound of her moans which grew in volume in each passing second. After a moment, Poe sped up his movements, moving her leg in order to plunge even deeper. Faster and faster, he felt her walls moving rapidly, rhythmically tightening around him. Again, the pilot felt what seemed like every drop of blood in his body swell inside of his rod. He could feel himself reaching the end, but he didn't want to stop. He never wanted this to end. They both knew exactly how to drive each other into euphoric madness. He drew himself out of her, allowing for a quick few seconds for them to regain themselves. 

"Here..." Poe was barely able to mutter, placing his hands on her shoulders and starting to turn her over. She said nothing, only letting in a breath as she found herself face down. His hands moved back down to her waist. He looked at the back of her head, her purple hair but a blur to his eyes as he slid himself back into her. As he entered once again, she moaned in loud ecstasy, clearly approving of this new position. Poe went back to his quick pace, even though he knew that he had less than a minute left before he could no longer hold back his orgasm. With every thrust, he did all he could to excite her further. His breath was now heavy enough for Amilyn to hear. 

"Comman... inside me..." she spoke between breaths and moans. Poe gave a grunt of uncertainty at her words, unable to articulate his own. "That's an order." She said, tightened herself around him for a final time. His eyes snapped shut as he finally burst, releasing his hot load inside of the admiral. They both groaned simultaneously at his orgasm. He couldn't move as every drop of him filled her. Within seconds, it was over. He opened his eyes, seeing the side of her face pressed against his pillow and the satisfied smile she wore. After he pulled out, he watched as his load oozed out of her, glistening in the light of the room. She reached her hand down, collecting some of the mixture of their fluids on her fingers. She turned her head to look him in the eye as she sucked the viscous mix from her hand. He breathed a surprised breath before nodding in approval and taking a seat against the wall. 

"Next time, Commander," Amilyn started to speak "I'll have you on the bridge."

**Author's Note:**

> 'Starship Troopers' Narrator: 
> 
> "Would you like to know more?"


End file.
